Addictive Ardor
by Kiesa Shiku
Summary: The warmth that radiates from you is a special something which i can hardly find in these same everyday. Don't you think so? Two-shot.


A/N: Yet another Miku x Luka fanfic we have here! (Pardon my tenses for this story..) For **_Remembrance_**, I'm currently having a writer's block on how to deliver the next scene so.. Please satisfy yourselves with this thirst quencher (:

~Shiku

*Announcement  
><em>The train has arrived at Shiuka Station. Passengers, please proceed with precaution.<em>

**I kind of wonder why the time for my work dismissal is always at 5.30pm.** Luka hops into the front train cabin, securing a spot near the opposite side of the train doors. **But thanks to that specific release timing, I'm always able to get this spot even though it is the peak hours of the day. Time to nod off a little..**

*Announcement  
><em>The train will depart soon. Please stay clear of the doors. Thank you.<em>

The train door closes and was set in motion for the next station. **Now that I think about it, today's a repeat of any other days. At the next station, the regular train crowd comes aboard. Four stops later, I will arrive at my station.** Luka was amused at this finding. **It is as though my life has been planned out well for me *laughs*.**

*Announcement  
><em>The train has arrived at Toyuura Station. Passengers, please proceed with precaution.<em>

**I should change my position. Getting a backache due to poor standing posture is silly.** Luka stands up straight, turns to face the glass windows while placing a firm grip on the safety handles. **I guess I'm still able to doze off when I'm standing..**

*Announcement  
><em>The train will depart soon. Please stay clear of the doors. Thank you.<em>

And once again, the train door closes and was set in motion for the next station. Several minutes after departing from the station, Luka could feel someone pressing against her. ***Sigh* I didn't really anticipate for such a thing.. But, could this person move before I retaliate? It is not going to be pleasant for a guy to be thrashed by a lady.** Annoyed, Luka turns to face the person.

"Hey, could you-" Luka stops short upon a certain realization. **There are two.. *gulps* soft blobs pressing against my back..** She looks over her shoulder to see a petite teallette having trouble in keeping her balance. Looking at their reflection on the glass window, Luka made an observation that the teallette was a head shorter than her. **Kind of cute, I suppose..**

With every slight turn the train makes, Miku had no other choice but to depend on the pinkette for support. **Gosh.. This is very embarrassing! But, there are no other less cramped spots besides this one..**

Miku tried using her arms as a cover for her chest but as the train rounded a sharp turn, Miku got thrown against Luka. ***Gasp* I.. My chest is against her.. What should I do?**

**I can totally feel her entire chest against me.. Calm down Luka..** Taking in a deep breath, Luka noticed that the teallette was a little jumpy. Worried that the teallette might misinterpret her still reaction as perversion, Luka placed a little weight against Miku. **I hope that my action of wouldn't frighten her. This way, she wouldn't misunderstand. Though I have to say, her warmth is kind of pleasant..**

Miku was surprised to know that the pinkette was not reacting skeptically and she had leaned in closer to her. Conscious that the pinkette was 'observing' her, Miku tried returning to her original position, only to snuggle further into pinkette's back. **Maybe.. It isn't so bad to be in this position.. Her warmth is kind of soothing..**

Several passengers had been casting quizzical glances at them but, they made no attempts to amend the situation they were in. Their cheeks were tinted with a faint shade of pink. With their hearts excitable, feelings began sprouting within them..

…

*Announcement  
><em>The train has arrived at Hirina Station. Passengers, please proceed with precaution.<em>

Commuters rushed to exit the cabin. Unaffected by the massive movement of departing passengers, they remained as they were: huddled together at the opposite side of the train doors. **I'm only two stops away from my station. What about her?** Curious about the teallette, Luka raised the question. She was just about to speak when she was cut off by the teallette's apology, "Erm.. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.. See you.."

Aware that she might not be able to meet the teallette again, Luka quickly turns around to catch hold of her. However, Miku had already disappeared into the sea of alighting commuters. Discontented, all Luka could do was to remember the teallette's warmth against her back as she stared at the spot where the teallette was once at..

***Sigh* I missed the chance of getting to know her.. Perhaps, I would have an encounter with her again.** Luka smiled to herself. **I hope to meet you again soon..**

A/N: All the train stations above aren't real. They are all made up. That's all.

P.S Look forward to chapter 2 of this two-shot and the next chapter of **_Remembrance_**!


End file.
